bancopoly_mettafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Rules
Those are the Game Rules and Explanation of Bancopoly, it comes in a medium-sized sheet where everything from the game is explained like the spaces, tokens and houses. Bancopoly Explanation The purpose of the game is to make money and property gains through the good management of purchases and investments in the Departments of the Republic and in the Transport and Service Companies, giving them greater value and obtaining from them a better performance: profits that allow to be, at the end of the game, in a financial position than the other players. Content The game is composed by content. Bancopoly Board The Bancopoly Board is where the gameplay takes place. The Board has a total of 40 spaces, in the center, there's a square for bag cards and coupon cards and the property color keys. The represented spaces are: * 22 Departments of the Repubilc. * 2 Service Companies * 4 Transport Companies * 3 Taxes * 3 Bags * 3 Coupons * 1 Free Rest * 1 Jail * Entrance * Go To Jail In the board center, there are 2 spaces were bag cards and coupon cards go. Tokens Tokens are the playing pieces used in the Bancopoly board game. There are 6 tokens in the game, meaning that the game is only for 6 players, The colors of each Token are , , , , , and . Dice Dice '''(singular: '''Die) are the main form of movers in Bancopoly. They are usually standard, 6-sided (also known as d6 or D6) white dice with black pips. Bancopoly always come with red dice with white pips. Houses Houses are the little buildings (that look like houses) that are used in Bancopoly, There are two types of houses used through the game, green houses and red houses. Bag Bag '''is one of the two types of card-drawing spaces in Bancopoly, Bag cards are orange and are placed in the Bancopoly Board center, A bag card most likely gives luck to the player, as most bag cards make the player gain money, The money most likely is given by the Bank. '''Coupon Coupon '''is one of the two types of card-drawing spaces in Bancopoly, Coupon cards are red and are placed in the Bancopoly Board center, A coupon card most likely gives the player, lethal consequences, like be forced to go at Jail. '''Properties In the game of Bancopoly, the winning objective is to bankrupt all opponents. Properties are necessary to achieve this goal. Properties may be bought in one of 3 ways: landing on the property space and buying it, being the highest bidder in an auction for property, or buy it from an opponent in a trade. Properties may also be received from bankrupted players, provided the Bank didn't bankrupt them. Money Money '''is the main currency used in Bancopoly. It is what players use to buy properties, construct buildings, and pay rents or taxes. Properties can be Mortgaged in order to borrow money from The Bank. Each player receives 1,500.00 quetzals. but his or her total changes almost every turn. Money Received Each player receives a total of 1,500.00 quetzals, billets are reparted in the main way as said in the rules. * 5 billets of Q.1.00 * 5 billets of Q.5.00 * 5 billets of Q.10.00 * 6 billets of Q.20.00 * 2 billets of Q.50.00 * 2 billets of Q.100.00 * 2 billets of Q.500.00 After give each player the 1,500.00 quetzals, Bancopoly is propetary of the rest of money, like the 22 Departments of the Republic and Service and Transport Companies. Participation In the game, 2 from 8 people can play. One of the players acts as a banker and if he or she also participates in the game, he or she must have separate and in order, the titles of property, money and other elements of Bancopoly of which he or she is using. Doubles '''Doubles occur when the two dice show the same number. In Bancopoly, when a player throws doubles, he or she may take another turn. However, if he or she throws doubles three times in one turn, then he is considered to be "speeding" and must go to jail. Doubles can be used for getting out of jail as well. Game Explanation Each player choose a token and place it in the Entrance. the bag and coupon cards are placed in the correct places. The start is sorted out. Each player must advance according to the number of points that indicate his roll of dice, following the next rules: * The turns of the game are made towards left * In a same space, there can be more than one player. If it falls in a property space from the game, you can buy it for the price indicated on it, obtaining the title deed. If not, Bancopoly will auction it among the other players. During the game you can make several turns to the board, always in the direction indicated by the Entrance. According to the space in where the token lands, the player pays the right of way or the passage, Take out a coupon, go to jail and more, If the space has owner. If you roll the dice, the player make doubles, moves his or her token and throws again. If in the second roll, you make doubles, you will move again and throw again, if in the third roll, the player make doubles, he or she will considered to be "speeding" and will directly go to jail, where you can exit with throwing Doubles or pay Q.50.00 to the game, During his or her stay in the jail, you conserve all the rights of your properties. Each time, when the token lands in the Entrance, you will gain Q.220.00 from the Bank by salaries and viaticals. If you need money, you can rent your properties to the game, by the indicated value en each title deed. You can rescue that property to the count anew with money, Paying to the game, the value of rental more a 10%. When a property is rented, the card will be placed upside down, how it is indicated in it. The rented properties lost your rights and the player that falls in one, will not make payment to none. If the owner of a property don't requires the payment of his or her rights (of those who landed on his or her properties), before the next player throws the dice, he or she lost her rights. The player that obtains all the title deeds with same color, can gain double right to way to who reaches to anyone of those properties, always that in those don't exist, neither houses, in which case he or she should gain what the property card indicates. For adquire green houses, its precise have a complete group of title deeds with same color. For adquire a red house, the player needs to have in each one of his or her departments with same color, 4 green houses. The player will pay to the game, the value of the red house and give back the 4 green houses. When landing on a bag space or a coupon space, take a target of the game board center and follow the indicated instructions in the card. Unless otherwise noted and after complying with the instructions, you must place the card down the other cards where it was taken. Taxes When reaching to the Taxes space, Q.200.00 or 10%, the player has to decide fastly which quantity pay. The 10% affects the money in effective and to the property price printed in the board, are or not rented. Will not be allowed to the player calculate how much values his or her heritage, he or she will have to take his or her decision inmediately. Jail and Consequences Jail is one of the four corner spaces on the Bancopoly Board. If in Jail, a player's turn is suspended until either the player rolls a double or pays to get out. If a player is "Just in Passing", the Jail space is considered a "safe" space, here nothing happens. Go To Jail is a corner space on the Bancopoly Board. If a player lands here, they immediately must move their token to jail. They cannot pass the Entrance, and they cannot collect their $200 salary. Once in jail, their turn ends and the player must follow the normal rules for leaving jail to exit. You can go to the jail by the next cases: * If you have a bag card or coupon card that sends you there. * Throw Doubles for three times. * Land in the Go To Jail space. Being in the jail, you don't lost the right to throw dice and you can exit under the next conditions: * Throw Doubles at the first or second try in your turn to the dice, immediately after fall in prison. * Using a "Free" card of bag or coupon, that has to be placed below the correct cards. * Paying Q.50.00 to the game, with which you are immediately free. In the Jail, you can only stay for 3 turns. To the third turn you will exit necessarily paying Q.50.00 to the game. When falling in Jail, You can't gain in that turn, neither in which it lasts, your Q.220.00 of salaries and viaticals. '''NOTE: '''If for your normal rolls to the dice falls in the Jail, it is considered as "Just in Passing" and go forwards with your normal turn as if you have fell on any space. Acquiring Houses Green Houses can be acquired by being on your turn and have four department cards with same colors, Red Houses can be acquired when you have 4 green houses, but however, you have to pay its value that appears on the department card, and give to Bancopoly, 4 green houses, also, Red houses can't be adquired by Department. Acquiring Transport Companies Transport Companies are acquired like Departments, The propetary will make the player gain rights of passage according to the fare, which appears in each department card. This companies can be rented in the same way as Departments. Acquiring Service Companies Service Companies are acquired like Departments, Like the Transport Companies, The propetary will make the player gain rights of passage according to the fare, which appears in each department card. This companies can be rented in the same way as Departments. Winning Ways There are some ways to win the game: * One of the players gets hoarded all the money and properties of his or her companions, which makes him or her in the winner. * With time being prolonged, it is decided to end it, becoming the winner, the player who at the moment has more money and properties. Trivia * As Bag can be considered lucky, however, it also can send a player to jail. Category:Rules Category:Gameplay